Kermasmedusae
Kermasmedusae or Kermasma are an amphibious species bearing odd similarities to Terran Jellyfish. Physiology Each member of the species features long and highly flexible bodies. They have hydrostatic skeletons and therefore do not really have the solid physical forms of most species. Upright on land they measure at an average of 180 to 250cm tall. They have dozens of tentacles, the amount varying between individual Kermasma. Each tentacle features stingers known as nematocytes and when used cause extreme pain and if a large enough dosage is given, death to similar sized entities. The tentacles are also capable of gripping objects very firmly and are quite strong despite their thin appearance. When more strength is needed, the tentacles swell up slightly but visibly. Tentacles are also featured on the other end of the body, at the 'head' These tentacles are marginally shorter but are functionally the same. These tentacles were originally used to grasp onto surfaces so the Kermasma can hang off and capture passing prey but more recently they are either used for object manipulation or decorated for fashion purposes. Kermasma usually have two eyes on their 'heads' though they're not eyes in the traditional sense, rather patches created from photoreceptor cells merely intended to look like eyes common for most entities. As they are photoreceptors they do allow for sight but are not actually necessary in their size, position or quantity. Further more, the head itself is not functional as a head would be for most species. It contains no brain nor any orifices. The species does not possess any kind of central nervous system, rather a nerve net through the entire body. Their diet consists mostly of meat but they are capable of digesting other forms of food. As Kermasma only feature a single orifice on their bodies, it is used for eating as well as other body functions. As such, many members of the species do not eat in public as it creates social complications. The Kermasma communicate entirely through bio-luminescence, sending messages by having their skin flash using various colours, frequencies and rhythms. They are capable of re-producing asexually though this is very uncommon and research is saying the species is losing this ability. Evolution Kermasedusae evolved from a simple jellyfish like life form which spent most of it's time hanging from underwater cavern ceilings, snatching passing pray. They tended not to spread much from their habitats although it's suspected they evolved after an experimental energy plant was constructed out at sea and the submerged parts of the structure become home for Kermasma larvae. Homeworld and Environment Kermasma prefer aquatic environments of the saltwater variety but are fully capable of living on land if they stay hydrated. They originated from the Landria System on planet Stik 3. Society and Social Behaviour Kermasma are highly social creatures, and having two in the same area will result in many flashing lights. They tend to be very polite and friendly, if perhaps a bit dense at times. They can come off as naive as a race, being somewhat new to intergalactic relations. Yet so far they do not seem to have any particularly negative diplomatic relations, and are quite willing to learn about other cultures and mingle with any other species that are willing. Category:IC Category:Species Category:Winter